The present invention relates to exercise devices and, more particularly, to devices which permit walking or jogging in a limited space.
Walking and running devices have been employed using, for example, the treadmill principle in which a belt loop is disposed over rollers and a person is permitted to walk or run on the upper surface of the belt which may be either passive or driven.
A running device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,946 in which a circular disc is supported in a level position on rollers permitting walking or running on the surface thereof for exercise.
A child's merry-go-round, disposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,896, similarly disposes a circular platform in a horizontal location on rollers for children's play.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,369 discloses a circular platform on rollers with a pipe framework above it for permitting exercise thereon.
The above-mentioned devices are relatively large, heavy and provide no provision for either tilting the walking or running surface or for compact stowage.